


RWBY - Will We Ever Meet Again? - | Bumbleby |

by bumblebybuzz



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Masquerade, Neighbors, RWBY au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebybuzz/pseuds/bumblebybuzz
Summary: Do you believe in love at first sight?Yang and Ilia attend a masquerade party celebrating Ilia's friend, Sun's birthday. While at the party Yang falls head over heels for Blake and Blake falls head over heels for Yang. The problem is, they don't know each other. Will they ever meet again?





	RWBY - Will We Ever Meet Again? - | Bumbleby |

(Yang's POV)

It was a cool late April morning, the soft wind brushed up against my face as I carried in a small box of my little sisters' belongings. I placed it on the dark wooden floor to hear Ruby grunting behind me. "A little help please?" She squealed. I quickly turned around to see Ruby carrying a large box that had "YANG'S" printed on the front of it. I ran over to her taking the box from her hands, revealing her face flushed with red. 

"You need to be more careful," I snapped "you could have broken something of mine or your bones." I scoffed.

"Not funny!" Ruby huffed and took a seat on the floor. "What's in that box anyway? Bricks?"

"Stop being over-dramatic. It's cinder blocks." I rolled my eyes and threw open the flaps of the box to reveal a guitar covered in pink stickers, an electric keyboard, photos and a ton of band merch.

"Why don't you get rid of all this band junk?" She said as she watched me stroke the strings of the guitar.

"And why don't you get rid of your stuffed animals?" I said, pushing her knee.

Ruby sighed and went into the box grabbing a few of the pictures and shuffled through them, she stopped and stared at one, biting her lip. "You STILL have photos from when you and Ilia were together?" She looked up at me.

I snatched the photo from her hand and folded it. "Can you not?" I said, stuffing the photo in my back pocket.

"Are you guys still at least bandmates?" Ruby asked as she tucked the rest of the photos back into the box.

I curled my hair around my finger. "Of course, we are, but," I pursed my lips thinking about all the times me and Ilia had shared whether it be when we played or when we hung out. Letting go is the hardest thing I had to do, but she didn't want to be with me and I respect her feelings.

"But?" Ruby said, interrupting my thoughts as she continued to dig through my box.

I flashed her a fake smile. "Nothing."

"What's this?" Ruby said holding up a dragon masquerade mask, THE MASQUERADE!

"Shoot I almost forgot the masquerade is today," I said grabbing the mask from Ruby and stroked the fake scales glued onto it. "Me and Ilia are attending her friends' birthday party and the theme is masquerade."

"And you didn't invite me?" Ruby pouted.

I held my hands together, trying to think of an excuse. "Er- you have no costume! And who'll watch Zwei?" I said in a (hopefully) convincing tone.

Ruby let out a sad sigh, "Fine..."

Hours passed of me and Ruby unpacking and setting up our rooms and there was an hour until the masquerade. I prepped my mask and suit and stole some of Ruby's makeup and I began to get ready.

I've never really been to a masquerade party but according to the invitation we aren't allowed to take off our masks until midnight which in my opinion sounds cheesy and there is probably a 99% chance that a lot of people will be revealing themselves throughout the night.

"BARK, BARK, BARK"

"Zwei, shush!" Ruby shouted as she scurried to see why Zwei was barking. "Yang!" She shouted again.

I closed up Ruby's case of makeup and tied the mask onto my face. "Coming! I shouted back.

I took a deep breath and walked to the door to see Ilia and Ruby talking. Ilia wore a colorful mask and a white dress with a pink ribbon tied around her waist. "Wow," I said quietly.

Ilia turned to me, "Yang! You look great." she said in a sweet tone. 

I rubbed the back of neck, "So do you...." I said shyly.

"We better get going, we don't want to be late," Ilia said grabbing my hand.

"W-wait I need to grab my guitar," I said ready to turn around but Ilia tugged at my arm. "Everything is there already." She gave a warm smile.

I took a deep breath and gave her a nod and so, we were off to the masquerade.

(Blake's POV)

Loud music shook the house as people danced to their heart's desire and enjoyed themselves. I shuffled past the crowds of people desperately searching for Weiss but I couldn't make her out from the crowd of masked people. I pulled out my phone and texted Weiss hoping she'd respond but nothing. I pursed my lips and headed towards the door where Sun was welcoming more and more people in. I put my hand on his shoulder. "Hey babe, have you seen Weiss?" I asked in a sweet tone.

He looked over his shoulder at me and gave a small smile. "Sorry Blake, I haven't seen her come in yet."

I sighed. "It's alright." I kissed him on the cheek and he went back to greeting the guests.

"Hey Weiss, I don't know where you are or when you're coming but please meet me on the balcony. This proposal is very important to me and our parents. Thanks, see you soon." (10:23pm)

I made my way up the stairs occupied by couples making out and to the balcony.

I took a deep breath of the fresh spring air, cooling off from the heat the contained the mansion. The sky was filled with stars which lit up the sky beautifully. I sighed at the amazing sight wishing I could hold onto it forever. 

As I stared into the sky, behind me the balcony door opened and closed. "Weiss?" I quickly turned around hoping to see her face but, it wasn't. I stared at the blonde masked stranger, she wore a yellow, black and white suit with a mask that looked like a dragon. I looked down seeing her legs tightly fit into the suit. I looked back up at her and she seemed nervous.

"Sorry, I didn't think anyone was up here," The blonde stranger turned around reaching for the door.

"Wait, is everything okay?" I blurted out.

She turned around and avoided eye contact with me. "It's nothing." She played with her hair.

"You seem nervous," I said in a calm tone.

She looked up at me, her lilac colored eyes twinkled in the light of the stars. "I-I'm performing tonight. Guess I'm just nervous." She pursed her lips.

I gave her a warm assuring smile. "You'll do great, don't worry. When you perform just imagine you're the only one in the room or imagine yourself in the comfort of a place that you enjoy."

"You're being nice for someone I don't even know." She chuckled.

I blushed. "Treat others the way you want to be treated," I said looking down, hoping she didn't notice.

"Do you play anything?" She asked, walking up beside me.

"I've played the piano from time to time, but I can assure you I'm not that talented." I scoffed.

"Oh, come on!" She nudged me. "Don't be so hard on yourself."

I looked up at her, she gave me a small smile. Her beauty was incredible, her eyes mesmerizing... What am I thinking? I'm proposing to Sun tonight. I looked down and sighed.

"You okay?" She asked, I could feel her eyes stuck on me.

"Yeah, I just- I don't know." I folded my arms against my chest.

"What do you like doing in your free time?" She asked, I could tell she was trying to make me feel better which made me like her even more.

"I like gardening, flowers, vegetables, anything really." I tucked my hair behind my ear. "What about you?"

"Well, I like playing the guitar and bothering my little sister." She chuckled.

We began to talk more and more for what felt like hours but were only a few minutes, I never wanted to stop talking to her, she is just so amazing and I just met her.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Weiss swung the balcony door open and ran up to me grabbing my hand. "Let's go, you need to practice your speech."

I looked up at the blonde stranger, she seemed a bit upset as Weiss dragged me toward the door. "Will we ever meet again?" She shouted over the loud music. "Hopefully soon!" I shouted back.

(Yang's POV)

And she was gone just like that, her presence made my heart flutter, I haven't felt this way since me and- Oh my god what time is it? I pulled out my phone, (11:02 pm). My eyes widened, shit I have to be on stage by 05. I rushed downstairs and Ilia was already on stage introducing herself, I quickly made my way up onto the stage and positioned myself beside Ilia.

"Oh, and here is Dragon!" She said, giving us fake names to hide who we are. "And together we are Rainbow Flare... the name is a work in progress." Ilia chuckled and then cleared her throat and nodded at me.

" I think that tonight is when our stars align Honey, it's time to leave the doubt behind Take my hand cause you and I are gonna shine." As me and Ilia sang, I searched the crowd hoping to see the masked cat, which there were so many cat masks in the crowd it was so hard to find her. I am nervous, and all I want to do is imagine just us in the room, me singing this to her.

"I've been watching you, helping you Wishing that you'd see Now - I've never been in love But I think this is it; It might seem like a school girl crush But I have to admit." I closed my eyes remembering the small moments that me and the masked cat shared on the balcony which made me feel warm inside, I opened my eyes to see her in the middle of the crowd dancing with the friend that had taken her away earlier. I smiled and continued to sing my heart out. I may have known her for not even an hour but there is just...something about her.

"Take my hand cause you and I are gonna Light the sky until it's dawn and Baby you and I are gonna shine." I stepped away from the microphone and I could feel tears rolling down my face from happiness, it felt so amazing to perform again, I went out to Ilia and hugged her tightly. Ilia help up her hand and waved the crowd goodnight and we headed off of the stage.

(Blake's POV)

I looked up at the masked blonde as she got off the stage, I frowned and looked over at Weiss. "I don't want to do this..." Weiss took my hand, "I know Blake, I wish I could do something but it's what your parents arranged..." She placed the ring box in my hand. "If I could, I'd switch places with you so you wouldn't have to go through with this." I hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much, Weiss, you're amazing."

I made my way up to the stage and made my way to the microphone carefully, I tapped on it getting everyone's attention. "I have...an announcement." I heled the ring box tightly in my hand. "Sun, could you please come up?" I said in a faint voice, with nothing but the masked blonde in the back of my head.

Sun stepped onto the stage a stood beside me and smiled. I took a deep breath and got down on one knee. I could hear the gasps in the crowd. "Sun Wukong, we've been together for so long, through ups and downs and I couldn't imagine a day without you. So, what do you say...Will you...marry me?" I looked up at him, his eyes widened in shock. "Y-yes..." I looked out into the crowd and I saw the masked blonde leaving. I wanted to go after her, I needed to go after her. But I couldn't

(Yang's POV)

Mad? Disappointed? Upset? I don't know what to feel...I just met her why am I acting like this? But I just can't help it... I took off my mask and stomped on it, breaking it in half.

I just want to go home.


End file.
